Rain
by fanfic-melissa
Summary: Lizzie, Gordo and the rain. Please read and review!


A/N: I really wasn't expecting this story. All of a sudden I thought of it earlier this afternoon. We have two computers in our computer room, and only one of them has this typing program, so I usually have to wait until I can type. I didn't even go over it, so sorry if some things are wrong. I guess I just wanted to get it up tonight. Oh! I almost forgot. A little disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie, Gordo, or anything that has to do with them. Please review! Thanks so--- much. ~Melissa~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Rain  
  
Lizzie sat by her window staring out at the pouring rain. She wrung her fingers together and kept glancing at the phone. Finally, she reached for it, giving in.  
  
* * *  
  
Gordo abruptly caught his hacky sack in mid-air when the phone rang out through the silence of his room. He threw it on his bed and reached for the phone, wondering who could be calling.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Gordo?"  
  
"Hey Lizzie. What's up?"  
  
"Well, look out your window. It's raining, right?" she answered.  
  
Gordo glanced out the window and chuckled. "Are you checking to make sure it's raining all the way on this side of the world? Or do you want a refuge from this weather?"  
  
"All the way on that side of the world?" she repeated. "I didn't know a block was that far away. But, no I don't want a refuge. I love the rain."  
  
"Really? Me too." he said. "The smell, the sound, the way it feels on your skin..."  
  
"Yeah..." Lizzie sighed after a moment. "Come over, okay?"  
  
"Umm, okay. I'll be over in five."  
  
"Good. Hurry. See you soon."  
  
"Bye." Gordo hung up the phone, wondering what Lizzie was thinking. He grabbed a jacket from his closet. He opened the door to his room, stepped out into the hall, and quietly closed it behind him. "Mom! I'll be at Lizzie's!" he shouted before he opened the door.  
  
"Okay! Have fun!" he heard her exclaim just before he closed the door.  
  
Gordo slowly strolled down the wet sidewalk towards Lizzie's house. He wanted to hurry, but he loved the feeling of the wet weather. When he looked down on the grass beside him, noticing a flash of brilliant color, he saw a bright yellow flower. He picked it up and twirled it between his fingers.  
  
He was surprised when he realized that he was already at Lizzie's house and was standing on her front porch. He brought up his hand to the door, but before he could knock, Lizzie opened the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Lizzie impatiently waited on the stairs in her house. She drummed her fingers and waited Gordo to get to her home. Finally, she noticed a shape come up on her porch, so she went to answer it before they could ring the door bell or knock.  
  
When she unlocked the door, what she saw took her breath away. There Gordo stood, not very wet since it was only sprinkling. He was just as good- looking as he ever was, if not more. All she could do was rest her head on the side of the door and smile.  
  
"Uh, hey Lizzie," Gordo said hesitantly.  
  
"Hey," she said. Then, she realized that she should probably invite him inside. "Oh! Sorry, come in. Wait, never mind. Let's go outside."  
  
"Okay." Gordo tried hard not to laugh as Lizzie shook her head and stepped out into the damp, cold, April air.  
  
"What?! Don't laugh at me!" She lightly punched his arm. "I'm just out of it today."  
  
Gordo shrugged, still not letting go of the smile evidently showing on his lips. "So why did you want me to come over?" he asked as they walked around.  
  
Lizzie copied Gordo by shrugging also. "Can't a friend ask another friend to come over if she wants him to? Does she really need a reason?"  
  
Gordo shrugged again.  
  
Lizzie laughed and shrugged three times in a row. "Shrug? We sure like to shrug." she said, and laughed again.  
  
Gordo was mesmerized. He absolutely loved Lizzie's laugh. There was no way anyone couldn't love a laugh like that.  
  
Lizzie pointed to the forgotten flower in Gordo's fingers and looked questioningly, almost teasingly, into his eyes. "What's that for? Do you always carry flowers around? How come I never noticed?"  
  
He rolled his eyes at her and said, while holding it out to her, "It's for you."  
  
She brightly smiled, gently took it from him, and said, "Thank you! But I don't have anything to give to you! Umm..." She looked around her and spotted a dark red leaf lying on the ground. She picked it up and smirked. "Here. It's for you." She handed him the leaf.  
  
"Oh, thanks Lizzie." Gordo shook his head. "How in the world do I put up with you?" he said, but it sounded more like a statement than a question.  
  
Then they both felt the rain. It was pretty warm, and coming down softly but quickly. Lizzie laughed joyfully and spun around a couple of times. "Race you to that bench all the way over there!" Lizzie shouted and pointed to a bench pretty far off. "Go!" she said before he could say anything and sprinted towards it.  
  
They both ran full out all the way there, leaving the colorful plants behind them on the pavement. They were completely out of breath when they reached their destination and they quickly squelched down onto the soaking wet seat.  
  
"Whew!" Lizzie grinned, breathing heavily.  
  
"You said it!" he leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes.  
  
"Hurry and catch your breath," Lizzie said, "I feel like dancing in the rain."  
  
Gordo didn't reply, although that sounded perfectly heavenly to him. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Lizzie, who looked right back at him. She half-smiled, then pulled on his arm. "Come on!"  
  
Lizzie pushed him out to the middle of the sidewalk and glared at him. "Well?" she said. "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"  
  
Gordo sniggered and replied, "Sorry. Lizzie, would you care to dance?"  
  
"Would I care to? I would love to!" She started dancing to an unknown melody and, reluctantly, so did Gordo.  
  
"What song are you dancing to?" Lizzie stopped and stared at him.  
  
"I don't know! Just dancing. Do you really need a tune to dance to?"  
  
"Well, I guess not." She seemed to consider something, shrugged, and put her eyes around Gordo's neck.  
  
"So, what was the best thing you did today?" Lizzie questioned.  
  
"So far? Coming here with you," he said without any hesitation. He rested his arms around her waste and they both swayed to the rhythm of the rain.  
  
"Thanks. Same for me, but with you." she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "Can't you smell that? Oh, I love it!"  
  
"I love it too," Gordo said, not necessarily talking about the rain. He stared at Lizzie, thinking about how breathtakingly beautiful she was especially when she was soaking wet.  
  
Lizzie opened her eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for a while. Gordo took courage and leaned in to kiss Lizzie right as Lizzie was doing that exact same thing.  
  
And so, drenched with water, completely surrounded by rain, they kissed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: * sigh * I've always wanted to do that. Kiss in the rain. I mean, rain is my favorite weather, and who doesn't want to kiss, so put two and two together... lol, anyway, hope you enjoyed this story. Review! ~Melissa~ 


End file.
